User talk:Bman2007Jazz
Welcome to Bman's Talk Page! ' Welcome Club Penguin Wikia Users. This is My Talk Page, ARCHIVE DOS (2)!. Send me messages here. Thanks! ' ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 23:11, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Archives Archive 1• Current It starts under here Hey guys, my new talk page starts under here! ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 23:12, May 4, 2011 (UTC) How To Make A Signature Please Send Me A Message For The Signature.Can I Do A Try? Terler's All Information Here! New Wiki? Hey Bman, 1. How do you archive Talk Pages? 2. I don't know if I will work on the other Wiki. I like this one much better, and I am not sure which one to use. Help! ---- ShrimpPin 22:46, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Create a page like this: User talk:ShrimpPin/1 then copy all of your previous messages over to that page. then delete all of the messages on your current page. Copy my header if you like That's it. TADA! ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 22:49, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay... Thanks for the info on Archives! How do you do that blue thingy that says "Archives" etc? ---- ShrimpPin 12:03, May 6, 2011 (UTC) friends hi bman2007jazz I am Snicks10 and do you want to meet on cp plus I rarely edit on this wiki I edit on the new wiki -[[User:Snicks10|'Snicks10']] [[User talk:Snicks10|'I am cool and so are you']] I rule and so do you! sup (UTC) --------------------------- Sure my user page tells you when and where I usually am ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 01:56, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Penguin with wanted items Bman2007Jazz you know the items you want to obtain. I got a penguin who has the Umbrella Hat and the Stuffed Parrot I will give it to you if you like. Britty909qwe Logo Hey Bman! I was bored and made this logo. Tell me if you like it. Not very good with trimming the edges off the CP logo, but you can change it if you want. :) --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 02:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Logo Hey Bman! I was bored and made this logo. Tell me if you like it. Not very good with trimming the edges off the CP logo, but you can change it if you want. :) --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 02:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Logo Hey Bman! I was bored and made this logo. Tell me if you like it. Not very good with trimming the edges off the CP logo, but you can change it if you want. :) --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 02:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) meet can we meet on friday 4:00 estern day light time ps next time can you leve messages on my talk page please -[[User:Snicks10|'Snicks10']] [[User talk:Snicks10|'I am cool and so are you']] I rule and so do you! sup (UCT) -[[User:Snicks10|'Snicks10']] [[User talk:Snicks10|'''-Snicks10 rock on sup']] lets get this party started! sup (UCT) meet also bman the sever is big surf -[[User:Snicks10|'Snicks10']] [[User talk:Snicks10|'I am cool and so are you']] I rule and so do you! sup Club Hello Bman2007Jazz, I am currently forming a club called NVOTCPW wich stands for No Vandalizers On The Club Penguin Wikia, wanna join? On it we get rid of spam and vandalizing to clean up this wikia. ShrimpPin has this same message. Asia editor 11:26, May 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Noooo! Do not go over to the dark side (although I have heard that they have cookies, yum)! Well, sure you can, but stay here too! I need some company! Yeah, of course you can join Chilli Pepper Penguins (Note: I know how to spell chili and I did not make the site name!). I'll just tell Chilli and see what he can do. I'm exhausted from playing trombone (it's harder than it looks!) at this huge concert... Pant... Pant... Do you like my new userpage? I remodeled it with a new header and everything. --' ShrimpPin ' '( Talk )' ' Go Purple Pups! ' 01:36, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay Okay good! I was getting worried that you were enjoying those cookies too much... XD --' ShrimpPin ' '( Talk )' ' Go Purple Pups! ' 11:48, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Bman! I haven't seen you on the Wiki in a while. Probably doing Transformers as usual XD! Just wanted to check in on you. Do you still want to be an Admin? --' ShrimpPin ' '( Talk )' ' Go Purple Pups! ' 18:33, May 29, 2011 (UTC) You're Invited! To become an administrator... Well, Bman, it so happens that you are ALREADY an administrator! Use your rights as you please! --Awesome335 20:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ? Didn't you see the message on your chat? You already are one. You and Awesome335 are probably the only users I will approve, because I don't want unruly Administrators running around and adding bad users to the Team. Good job! --' ShrimpPin ' '( Talk )' ' Go Purple Pups! ' 00:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ----------------------------------------- It doesnt say that in the administrators rights page??? ' ~Bman2007Jazz ' '( Talk )' ' Pancakes rule! ''' 01:57, June 7, 2011 (UTC)